Mi primer beso
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: El primer beso, ese inolvidable instante, si nunca se olvida ¿Que pasa si lo hacia mal? Yaoi


**Nombre: **Mi primer beso

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Hiroto x Midorikawa

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 29/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Mi primer beso  
**_(Hiroto Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuji)_

El primer beso, aquel que todos recuerdan con corazones en los ojos y después de tan fiel relato suspiran pidiendo a dios volver a sentir nuevamente aquella sensación, el movimiento torpe de tus labios junto con los suyos, sentir que se detiene el tiempo y que tan solo existe ese instante, el viento seco pegando en tu cara, tus ojos cerrados y aquel calor que todo lo puede, esa sensación tibia y húmeda que hace que por tu cuerpo te recorra un escalofrió, una mirada tierna y aquel golpecito en el corazón que no te deja en paz, aquel que te dice que todo fue perfecto.

―MIDORIKAWA HABER A QUE HORA SE TE VA A OCURRIR BAJAR, TU DESAYUNO SE ESTA ENFRIANDO

―YA VOY MAMÁ―grité guardando mis cosas en la mochila, es increíble, 5:30 de la mañana y ya tenía que bajar a desayunar, odio la escuela

Caminaba tranquilo hacia el autobús que tomaba, solo a mi madre se le ocurre inscribirme a una escuela tan lejos de casa, "Es la mejor opción Ryuuji", ¿Para quién? ¿Para ella o para mí?, bueno como sea, ya que mas quedaba, tan solo eran 8 horas que tenía que estar allí sentado, escuchando al maestro, leyendo aburridos libros, escuchando las tontas bromas del capitán, teniendo que…bueno no nos pongamos deprimentes ahora, hay que pensar en lo positivo como en lo que pasara después de la escuela, por fin convencí a mi familia de dejarme quedar el fin de semana con Hiroto, claro que ellos saben que es un amigo porque si se enteran que es mi novio seguro no me dejarían ni salir, yo no sé porque si él es tan lindo ¿Sera que yo soy la amenaza? Bueno pues creo que es el momento perfecto para mi primer beso, si ya sé lo que dirán ¿Tu primer beso? Si, será mi primer beso, llevo saliendo 2 semanas con Hiroto y creo que…si, si ya se, ¿Llevas 2 semanas con novio y aun no has besado?, si, discúlpenme a mí me gusta ir despacio…no la verdad es que me da algo de miedo…si ya se dejen de preguntar por favor.

Hiroto vendrá a recogerme después de clases y me llevara a su casa, le dije que podía ir yo solo pero bueno él es así, tendremos 2 días para estar juntos y seguro que sucederá, bueno eso espero.

― ¿Por qué tan pensativo Mido? ―me preguntó Kazemaru sentándose cerca de mí, era clase libre y yo tenía sueño pero más que nada estaba preocupado

― ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? ―pregunté de golpe al ver que tomaba asiento

― ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué la pregunta?, aunque eso ya lo sabes

―sí pero quiero que me digas como le hiciste

―no entiendo lo que quieres decir Mido

―lo que pasa es que…yo quiero hacerlo pero no tengo idea de cómo

― ¿Qué? No me digas que no has besado a Hiroto, increíble―dijo burlándose de mí, vaya ya lo decía yo

―no te rías, estoy hablando enserio, quiero hacerlo bien, no quiero parecer idiota

―ya está bien―dijo parando de reír―bueno pues no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿No has visto un beso de cerca?

―sí, la otra vez vi a Kidou y a Fudou besando fuera de la escuela pero sinceramente su beso me dio miedo

―si a mí también―sonrió―bueno pues tu tan solo toca sus labios y cuando él los mueva déjate llevar

―si bueno eso suena bastante bien pero hay un problema, él tampoco sabe besar

―vaya asunto el tuyo―decía mientras se echaba a reír nuevamente

―bueno Kazemaru ¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar burlándote de mí?

―tranquilo, estoy jugando, bueno y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya te dije lo que podías hacer

― ¿Por qué no besas al capitán?, así podría ver como lo haces

― ¿Estás jugando verdad?

―para nada, verte a ti haciéndolo me ayudaría claro a menos de que tú tampoco lo hagas bien

―yo soy un excelente besador―dijo rápidamente el peli azul―es más, lo hare, voy a buscar a Endo

Ahora creerán que soy raro y hasta un pervertido por pedir eso pero era mi última opción, no tardó mucho al regresar tomado de la mano con el capitán, se sentaron en la pequeña banca de enfrente, aquella que separaba al alumno del profesor, intente disimular que los miraba cosa que sinceramente no tenía que hacer porque es muy difícil que Endo Mamoru se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando y aun mas si esta a un lado de Kazemaru.

― ¿Ya te quedó claro? ―preguntó Kazemaru separándose de su novio, este tipo no sabe lo que es discreción

El tiempo se me terminaba, la última clase estaba a punto de culminar, estaba nervioso, mi lápiz golpeaba de manera rápida el pupitre ante el regaño del maestro que decía que estaba creando una "distracción" ¿Quién se distrae con eso?, el timbre anuncio la hora de la salida, corrí por las escaleras de emergencia, si vaya bipolaridad la mía, tenía miedo pero eso no quita el hecho de que quería estar con él…hablar…ya saben…verlo nada mas, no vayan a creer otra cosa.

Salí por la puerta de emergencia, definitivamente yo no sé por qué las cosas de "emergencia" son las que más se usan, jamás he visto que nadie salga por la puerta principal, bien, bien ya no divago mas, caminé unos metros mientras salía de todo el trafico de gente, era horrible pasar por ese lugar, levanté la cabeza y entonces lo vi, estaba recargado en un barandal comiéndose una paleta.

― ¿Y la mía donde esta? ―pregunté acercándome con una sonrisa

―la olvide―sonrió―pero si quieres puedes comerte esta, es de chocolate

― ¿Chocolate?, asco―me quejé―mejor cómprame un helado

― ¿De verdad no te enfermas después de comer tanto helado?

―a veces pero bien vale la pena

―vaya niño raro―me abrazó―anda vamos, a la heladería y luego a mi casa o ¿Quieres comer fuera?

―mejor cocina tú

―pero tú vas a ayudarme

―de acuerdo, yo te ayudo pero no lo hare si no me compras el helado

―lo compraremos no te preocupes, un litro de helado

―mejor que sean 2―dije con una mirada tierna

―está bien, lo que tú quieras, serán dos litros de helado

Llegamos a su casa, su hermana no estaría el fin de semana así que teníamos el tiempo del mundo, bueno no, tan solo 2 días pero bueno ustedes saben cómo es esto, cenamos cosa que por cierto no fue muy agradable ya que gracias a mis concejos sobre cocina la comida quedo bastante… ¿Cuál es la palabra?...asquerosa pero no iba a decirle, mi orgullo primero.

―estas algo raro Mido, ¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó mientras me abrazaba, estábamos mirando televisión sentados en el sofá y tenerlo tan cerca me hacia estar nervioso

―estoy bien―le sonreí―es tan solo que…estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo

―yo también estoy feliz―me miró a los ojos―me alegra que hayas aceptado venir, tenía miedo de tu respuesta y estaba muy nervioso

―no tienes por qué estarlo―le acaricié la mejilla―tú sabes que me gusta mucho estar contigo, te quiero

Miré de inmediato el sonrojo en sus mejillas, le sonreí pero él no correspondió, estaba pensando, se acercó un poco y tocó mi rostro, sentía su aliento cada vez más cerca mío, era inevitable, recordé aquella escena de Kazemaru, la tenia bien presente, no podía salir mal…pero…sonó su celular, ¿A quién se le ocurre interrumpir un momento como ese?, era su hermana, quería saber si estaba bien, vaya que estaba bien pero yo no del todo, después de aquel momento incomodo seguimos viendo la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado, si claro, como si fuera tan fácil, la noche llegaba, era hora de dormir, entramos a su habitación que estaba bastante ordenada nada comprada con la mía pero si estaba ordenada, bueno como sea, no tenía otra habitación así que dormiría con él, vaya momento de tensión

Recostados en la cama con sus manos rodeándome la cintura y hablándome al oído, de verdad me sentía como niña de 13 años cuando el chico más guapo de la escuela le da me gusta a una publicación suya en facebook, me giré, quería verlo, aquella sonrisa suya tan serena que me hacia sonrojar al instante, su mirada fija en mi y tan solo el ruido del viento pegando en la ventana ambientando aquel instante, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque a él, estaba tan cerca, nuestras miradas fijas uno en el otro y los escasos milímetros que nos separaban desaparecían, estaba a punto de rosar sus labios cuando un choque de electricidad nos hizo separarnos de golpe, NO PUEDE SER, vaya sensación horrible, el mundo me odia.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó tocándose la boca

―eso creo―respondí haciendo lo mismo, eso era todo, no era mi destino besarlo.

Nos tapamos con las sabanas y nos quedamos dormidos, no intentamos el beso de nuevo, ambos teníamos miedo de que pasara de nuevo, esos toques en la boca sí que dolían, despertamos tarde, está bien, está bien, yo desperté tarde, me levanté, bañe y baje a la sala para encontrarme con Hiroto que ya había terminado de desayunar.

― ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ―pregunté bajando las escaleras

―te veías bastante lindo durmiendo, no quise molestarte

―así siempre me veo durmiendo pero aun así me despierto―dije con tono divertido

―vale, vale, lo hare la próxima vez ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

―no está bien―le sonreí―ahorita yo lo hago, no te preocupes

Llegué a la cocina y lo primero que hice fue revisar la alacena, cereal, pan, sopa, ¿Sopa? ¿Quién rayos desayuna sopa?, no había nada para mí en ese lugar, caminé rumbo al refrigerador, lo abrí y por fin encontré mi desayuno ideal… ¡helado!, cerré la puerta del refrigerador y camine para tomar una cuchara, volví abrir la puerta, lo saque, lo destape y comencé a comer, por alguna razón mi madre no me deja desayunar helado así que en hacerlo a escondidas ya tenía algo de practica

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó asustándome y haciendo que la cuchara no entrara en mi boca

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dije limpiándome la playera que se había batido un poco, como no si se me cayó de la cara―me asustaste

― ¿Estas desayunando helado?, ¿Sabes lo malo que es eso?

―si lo sé, mi madre siempre me lo dice

―no es bueno que hagas eso―habló quitándome el bote de helado

―pero si es mío―dije haciendo un puchero

―te lo daré cuando desayunes como se debe

―eres malo Hiroto―me quejé

―si lo sé, voy a terminar en el infierno pero para eso falta mucho, anda siéntate que te preparare algo

―eso no es para nada justo

―no me importa si es justo o no, ya te dije que te lo daré cuando termines, por cierto límpiate que tienes toda la boca llena de helado

― ¿En dónde? ―pregunté tratando de mirar mi boca―no veo nada

―aquí―me señaló con su dedo mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador

―yo no veo nada―dije convencido―seguro que estas alucinando

― ¿Yo? ¿Alucinando? ―se rio―es enserio, mírate―se acercó―es aquí

Parado frente a mí, nuevamente muy cerca, señaló con su dedo mis labios pidiéndome que me limpiara pero yo estaba seguro de que no tenía nada, me sonrió y lentamente acercó su rostro al mío, sentí el dulce contacto de sus labios, cerré los ojos y así de fácil me deje llevar, no hubo más que eso, nada de reglas, manuales, datos para no fallar, supongo que después de todo eso no era necesario, aquel beso fue espontaneo, lindo, lleno de esa sensación que hace que tu corazón lata más rápido, fue…perfecto.

―anda, siéntate―me dijo separándose de mí con una sonrisa―te voy a preparar el desayuno

Yo simplemente sonreí, preocupado toda la semana por algo como eso cuando a su momento todo pasa de una manera increíble que sin duda recordaras, no hace falta atormentarse por cómo o cuando sino que hay que enfocarse a estar listo para cuando el momento llegue, me senté en la silla y lo mire cocinarme con aquel saborcito en mi boca, vainilla, de verdad que no me había limpiado bien la boca, el día comenzaba y sin duda todo lo que pasaría después lo tendría bien grabado en mi memoria.


End file.
